As We Live On as Usual
by MugetsuLM
Summary: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow, they will always be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>As the sun continued to set that certain day, a soft tune of piano resounded through the hallways of Namimori Middle School. A heart-wrenching Chopin piece echoed in a music room, each note was rich and mellow. It was as if was welcoming the inevitable end of that day. The red-soaked sky shone through the windows of the music room. One window in particular was open, letting the cold breeze of the evening pass through the room.<p>

_Achoo!_

The piano momentarily stopped as a sneeze echoed inside the empty - save for one - music room. Tsuna sniffed as his messy brown hair, which was reddish that moment as the sun rays reached him, rustled with the wind, revealing a pair of brown eyes as his bangs that had long past his forehead swayed along with the other strands. He closed his eyes as his upper teeth bit his lower lip in some strange frustration.

He glanced at the music sheet in front of him and resumed from where he unintentionally stopped. His hands continued to move through the keys, notes resonating one after the other. As a small wrinkle was slowly forming in between his eyes, the notes became heavier and stronger.

Tsuna was buried in deep concentration that he didn't notice the crunching sound of grass and leaves just below the wide-opened window. His hands continued to glide through the ivory-keys. When he was reaching the last measures, he opened his eyes. Gently, he finished the piece 'til the last note. He lifted his hands upwards gracefully and then laid them down his lap.

Tsuna raised his hand to wipe an imaginary sweat from his forehead, and sighed contentedly.

The room hummed into silence. He, however, was not surprised when a voice suddenly rang out in the room, from outside the window, saying, "What a hateful Chopin."

He turned his gaze towards the window. There was no one in sight, but he knew the owner of the voice and where exactly that person was. He stood up and went towards the window. He leaned on the window sill, and then gazed down towards the figure that was inclined against the wall just below the window. When the wind was picking up a pace, the older boy's jet black hair whirled messily with the wind. Jet-black eyes looked up towards the younger boy.

"Herbivore," the not-so-much-of-a-stranger greeted.

"You finished up late today, senpai." _Herbivore_ sighed, and then continued with a pout, "Well, if you're just going to complain, then please don't come and listen, Hibari-senpai."

"Having a bad day?" Hibari asked as he stood up. He brushed the dirt on his uniform and turned to face the other boy.

"I always have bad days."

Hibari scoffed, "…herbivore."

"Ah...! Please go away. Shoo. Shoo!" Tsuna made a motion of flicking his wrist for emphasis.

"You brat...!" Hibari growled.

"Hiie! I didn't mean to offend you, Hibari-senpai. Don't get mad!" He clapped his hands once, in a motion to apology, and squeezed his eyes close. When Hibari did not answer, he peeked down with one eye.

Hibari laid down his body to the ground, then pillowed his head with his folded arms. He didn't make a reply but glared at the younger boy. A small sweat formed at Tsuna's forehead. He lifted either of his hand to scratch the back of his head as he awkwardly chuckled to feebly attempt to lighten up the mood of his senpai. However, the solid gaze of Hibari proved that that was, indeed, a feeble attempt.

Tsuna sighed, then propped his chin with his left hand, his elbow was on the window sill. He shut his eyes as he whispered, "It seems that I'm not the only one having a bad day."

"I always have bad days."

"Oh."

A hum, "Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi perked up, "Yes, senpai?"

"Play something."

"Hrm?"

"The one you played the other day with the cow."

"With Lambo? The other day?" Tsuna lifted his head, his hands following it as it craddled his face. He scrunched his face, in deep thought. He and Lambo were close friends, for some reasons even now he could not identify. They were in the same class, or Lambo was placed in the same class as the brunet starting their junior year – Lambo was a transfer student. Though he was more of a painter, Lambo would sometimes join Tsuna with his musical endeavors. They played quite a lot already, the reason why the pianist was having a hard time remembering which piece was Hibari was referring to.

And then he suddenly lightened up, "Beethoven!" he announced. "Symphony no. 7. Roger, roger!" he affirmed while grinning widely.

He walked towards the piano and then sat down at the chair. "Because it's Hibari-senpai's bad day today," he teasingly said. "I'll be playing for him today, to at least ease his mood." he readied his hands, hovering over the keys. And then he played.

When Tsuna closed the music room and handed the key over Hibari, the sun had fully set. He sneezed again as the cold breeze had hit his whole body this time when walked outside the premises of the school. There were stars out as well. Playing for Hibari-senpai sure had taken a lot of time. But he didn't mind.

As if he could, when Hibari had willingly - without any convincing and cajoling from Tsuna and a certain cow's side - joined them in walking towards home, even if Hibari had to endure Lambo's never-ending chatter the whole time.

_Well, it was worth it._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Succeeding chapters will not be released in a chronological order.  
><em>

_Anyway, thanks for dropping by. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **starts just as usual with a little surprise on the side**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun!"<p>

"Yes, mom?"

Tsu-kun (formally known as Sawada _Tsu_nayoshi)'s mom, for some reasons, was the source for most of the genes, DNA, blood, structure, and other causes the formation of an individual's appearance. Meaning, Tsu-_kun _will most likely be thought of Tsu-_chan _at first sight. His _mostly _(yes, Tsu-kun would like to emphasis on it because he has not given up on this subject yet) feminine appearance – _doe_-like brown eyes, small-shaped face, _cutely-_formed lips and nose, brown hair, and lithe body – was, no doubt, gained from his mom Sawada Nana.

While he loved his mother very much, he wished that maybe, even for a little more bit, he would look more like the boy he was supposed to be.

"Tsu-kun! Your father is coming home this weekend!" Nana, always gentle Nana, shouted in excitement for the homecoming of her dearest, _dearest _husband. She hugged Tsuna tightly, squealing all the while. And then, she released him as she skipped off towards the kitchen. No doubt, she was thinking of the feast she would have to prepare when her husband comes home.

Well, that explained the unusual phone call, which went off in an ungodly hour. Tsuna, the moment he was disturbed from his peaceful sleep 4 am in the goddamned morning, wished that the person on the other line would just drop dead. However, being the good boy that he was, Tsuna soon retracted that wish thinking that it must have been a really important phone call that it needed to be phoned early in the near-morning. The phone stopped ringing, his mother must have picked it up or maybe the person calling just gave up.

The same wish was, unfortunately, was stopped from being retracted when his dearest mother drop the bomb that proper early morning during breakfast. Tsuna's face contorted into an ugly frown as he thought of, "_Oh joy." _

Then he thought of his mother, so gleeful and happy. _Darn it._

"…well then, this calls for a celebration, right?" Nana hugged him again, agreeing with his son and chanting a never-ending "Thank you!"

Maybe lying through his teeth wasn't that bad as he had thought.


End file.
